Cuando Dos Mundos Chocan
by KPRS4ever
Summary: ¡Debido al amor de Star y Marco por el otro (y la magia, por supuesto), la Tierra y Mewni ahora se han convertido en uno! Ahora que viven en...un mundo completamente nuevo, ¡cientos de nuevas aventuras les esperan! ¿A dónde los llevarán estos nuevos descubrimientos y qué enfrentarán en el camino?
1. Capítulo 1- ¿Qué acaba de pasar?

**¡****VER LA FINAL DE LA SERIE DE STAR VS. ANTES DE LEER ESTA HISTORIA!**

* * *

**Capítulo 1- ¿Qué acaba de pasar?**

"Hey", le dijo Marco a Star.

"Hola." Dijo Star de regreso a él.

Continuaron mirándose a los ojos, a pesar de que el mundo a su alrededor era completamente diferente. Los edificios de la ciudad se erguían mientras las torres del castillo se alzaban justo al lado de ellos. Los seres humanos ... bueno ... en realidad corrían por las calles aterrorizados mientras los monstruos y los mewmanos se preguntaban qué diablos está mal con esta gente. El cielo ya no era su color normal, sino que estaba lleno de brillantes y coloridos tonos de púrpuras, azules y rosas con destellos que se alzaban en el horizonte. En el cielo no solo había una luna, sino tres esferas brillantes que brillaban de color blanco.

La Tierra y Mewni se combinaron. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que eso pasaría? Supongo que quedaba un poco de magia para reunir no solo a Star y Marco, sino a ambos mundos. Star y Marco se miraron con una pequeña sonrisa. Marco se acercó a Star y la abrazó, llorando lágrimas felices. Star tomó sus brazos y los envolvió alrededor del cuello de Marco, un poco desgarrado y sosteniéndolo con fuerza.

Marco percibió el aroma del cabello dorado de Star, cuando Star sintió los suaves hilos de la sudadera roja de Marco. Tomaron en cuenta cómo hubieran podido sobrevivir sin el otro; para que Star no escuche a Marco decir que es la chica más genial que conoce o para que Marco nunca vuelva a ver la cara emocionada de Star. Temían el pensamiento. Cuanto más mantenían sus mentes en ello, más apretados se agarraban entre sí. Ni siquiera les importaba lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Fueron solo ellos dos en este mismo momento. Marco acurrucó su rostro en el hombro de Star. Star suspiró, amando la sensación del toque de Marco. antes de finalmente decir algo.

"¿Acaso ... simplemente sucedió?", Le preguntó Marco a Star tan bien como a sí mismo. Nunca en su imaginación más salvaje pensó que esto sucedería. Fue mucho para comprender. El ha viajado a través de las dimensiones y esto todavía era un poco para procesar.

"¿Acabamos de combinar la Tierra y Mewni?", Agregó Marco.

"Sí", dijo Star con una sonrisa aún más grande.

"Pero ... cómo diab-" Marco siguió hablando. Star lo interrumpió poniendo un dedo en sus labios.

"No lo sé y, francamente, ni siquiera me importa". Star le devolvió un brazo a Marco. "... porque nunca he estado tan feliz por nada ... nunca". "Star y Marco se separaron un poco para mirarse el uno al otro de nuevo. "Incluso si ha pasado aproximadamente una hora ... te extrañé", dijo Star mientras miraba fijamente a los ojos marrón chocolate de Marco.

"Yo también te extrañé", dijo Marco, mirándola fijamente.

"Oh, tienes un poco de…" Marco tomó una mano libre y se limpió una lágrima de la mejilla. "Lágrima aquí." Se rió entre dientes.

"Oh, gracias." Star se rió. Marco se detuvo a mitad de camino, notando que algo es un poco diferente acerca de Star. "Um ... ¿Star?"

"¿Qué?"

"¡Tus ... tus mejillas!

"¿Eh? Ohhhh, sí. Mis mejillas. Los corazones se fueron con la magia. Raro", le dijo Star mientras tocaba su mejilla izquierda. Marco tomó su mano y le acarició la mejilla derecha. Ver a Star sin sus corazones era definitivamente nuevo. Se preguntó si Star estaba bien, ya que esos corazones eran parte de ella desde que nació. Es casi como perder marcas de nacimiento. Sería como Marco perdiendo su lunar.

"Bueno, ¿te ... te sientes bien?", Preguntó Marco.

"Sí, estoy bien. Solo eran corazones en mis mejillas. No es gran cosa. Ahora soy ... soy como todos los demás. Sin embargo, voy a ser sincera. Se siente bien ... Ya sabes ... para encajar. "Dijo Star." Ver a Star feliz es una de las mejores cosas que aporta a Marco. Él sabía que ella estaba estresada. Ahora que siente que se le ha quitado un peso, la vida será mucho más fácil. Es lo que Marco ha querido para ella durante mucho tiempo.

"Bueno, creo que todavía te ves genial, incluso sin los corazones". Dijo Marco.

"Aww, Marco". Star dijo, sonrojándose.

"Sabes, ahora pareces un humano". Marco le dijo a ella. Star jadeó, saltando de los brazos de Marco.

"¡MARCO!" Exclamo Star

"¡AH! ¡¿QUÉ PASA... ?!" Marco dijo con miedo, poniéndose en pose de batalla.

"¡No, no, no tranquilo! ¡¿Recuerdas cómo dijiste que los primeros Mewmanos podrían haber sido realmente humanos ?!" Star le preguntó. Marco se quedó sin aliento.

"Espera ... ¿me estabas escuchando en los Tacos de Britta?" Dijo Marco.

"Sí, sí, cállate, cállate. Ahora que las marcas de mis mejillas se han ido y ahora que técnicamente vivo en la Tierra ..." comenzó a decirle Star. Marco le dio una suave sonrisa mientras cruzaba los brazos.

"Tengo la sensación de que sé a dónde vas con esto".

"Podría ser clasificado como un humano ahora, ¿no podría?" Preguntó Star con entusiasmo. Marco se rió entre dientes.

"Bueno, pensé que ya que la Tierra y Mewni ahora son uno, sería una mezcla de humano y mewmano ... como "MEWHUMANOS", o "HUMEWNOS" o ..."

"¡O podríamos simplemente cambiar la M por una H en "mewmano!" Star le dijo.

"Pero eso sería hewmano... suena como humano, pienso que suena mejor mewhumano" Marco se rió entre dientes.

"Bien, entonces yo, ese ser humano. Soy una mewhumana. ¡Eso es genial! ¡Sin mi magia, ahora puedo vivir como un ser humano! ¡De hecho puedo cocinar comida en lugar de usar mi magia para hacerla! ¡Puedo coser mi propia ropa! Star jadeó. Una mirada emocionada se mostró brillantemente en su rostro. "Yo ... puedo aprender ... a conducir ... ¡un auto!" Star dijo, emocionada. Marco miró su impecable piel y sus ojos azules. Tomó su mano y volvió a acariciarle la mejilla.

"Simplemente ... no puedo creer que estés aquí ... conmigo". Marco sollozó. Star tomó su mano y gentilmente tomó su mano.

Marco puso su otra mano alrededor de ella, levantándola ligeramente. Él tomó su torso y la atrajo suavemente hacia él, dándole un beso. Este beso fue más apasionado que el del establo de cabras porcinas. Star tomó sus manos y ahuecó el rostro de Marco, acercándolo más y más profundamente al beso. Se volvieron completamente inconscientes de lo que los rodeaba. Como Star quería, solo eran ella y Marco. Después de un minuto, se separaron lentamente.

"Hueles a pudín". Star le dijo con una pequeña risita.

"Tú también." Marco respondió, bajando suavemente a Star. Ambos se rieron muy fuerte antes de darse cuenta de algo muy importante.

"Uh ... Marco ..."

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Marco.

"¿Dónde están todos los demás?" Preguntó Star. Marco se quedó sin aliento, mirando a su alrededor. Soltó a Star.

"Oh, no ... oh no no no no no ..." Marco comenzó a enloquecer. "¡¿Dónde están mis padres? ¡¿Y Mariposa ?! ¡Necesitamos encontrarlos Star! ¡Podrían estar en problemas!" Comenzó a sostener su cabeza en un ataque de pleno derecho.

"Hey, hey, hey, no hay necesidad de entrar en pánico. Estoy seguro de que todos están bien. Solo tenemos que buscarlos ...", dijo Star. "De acuerdo, invoco al ojo que todo lo ve ...

"¿Star? Destruiste la magia, ¿recuerdas?" Marco le recordó.

"Ahhhh rayos". Star respondió, encorvándose. "Eso es algo a lo que definitivamente tendré que acostumbrarme. Bueno, nuevo plan". Ella dijo mientras aplaudía sus manos. "Usamos lo que está a nuestro alrededor ... nuestro muy nuevo entorno". Star y Marco comenzaron a mirar alrededor.

"Uh eh ... entonces, ¿por dónde deberíamos empezar ... porque eh ... hay muchos lugares donde podemos comenzar? Sin mencionar, no tengo idea de dónde estaba antes".

"Sí, yo tampoco. Simplemente corrí". Star dijo antes de que ella y Marco se miraran, sonriendo. Ambos simplemente corrieron, preocupados por perder a la persona que aman, sin siquiera preocuparse por dónde están o hacia dónde iban. Eso los hizo sentir amados hasta la médula.

"Bueno, tal vez podamos ..." comenzó a decir Marco antes de ser interrumpido por una voz fuerte que provenía de algún tipo de intercomunicador.

"Hola, seres humanos y mewmanos. Este es el mejor programa de entrevistas de la historia, que viene a ti en vivo desde ... ¿Alguien sabe donde estamos?, ya sabes, ¡Mewni se combinó con otro planeta! ¡Es el Programa de Ponyhead! ¡ n, ¿Hey, donde esta la musica? " Ponyhead dijo alto y orgulloso en los parlantes. De repente se escucharon ruidos y silenciadores. La voz de Ponyhead se volvió un poco distante. "Escucha, tengo una audiencia llena de admiradores que me aman por ahí y esperaba nuevos ritmos ... ¿qué? ... ¿Qué quieres decir con que se rompió nuestro reproductor de música? ¡¿Estás mintiendo ?! De acuerdo, sí , no, estas despedido ". La voz de Ponyhead se acercó de nuevo.

"Está bien, así que acabo de despedir a mi productor musical, así que si alguno de ustedes quiere contactarme con cualquier cosa que use para contactar a la gente, hágamelo saber porque necesito algo de música. ¿De acuerdo? Volveremos después de esta pausa comercial sobre mí. " El programa de entrevistas se detuvo. Comenzó a reproducirse un comercial ... con la voz de Ponyhead. "¿Oye, te gusta mi programa de entrevistas? Bueno, mejor, porque necesitas darme algo de dinero para que continúe, ¡porque es el mejor programa de entrevistas de todos los tiempos! Puede que no haya más magia pero escucha, no necesitas La magia en tus vidas ahora. Me necesitas. ¿De acuerdo? De acuerdo, adiós! "

Marco y Star se miraron fijamente el uno al otro, encontrando difícil creer que Ponyhead ni siquiera está en fases. Un hombre habló desde lejos.

"Primero, los monstruos vagan por las calles. ¡¿Ahora, la cabeza de un pony que hace un programa de entrevistas en la radio ?! ¡EL MUNDO ESTÁ LLEGANDO A UN FIN! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI MADRE ?! ¡MAMÁ !?" De repente, todos los humanos comenzaron a correr y gritar, aterrorizados mientras los mewmanos y monstruos se quedaban allí, actuando como si todo esto fuera completamente normal.

"Sabes, ¿por qué no me sorprende? ¡La Tierra y Mewni se combinan y luego se vuelven locas! El Show de Ponyhead tiene una historia". Star le dijo a Marco.

"¡Lo sé! ¡¿Y Ponyhead cambiaría su programa en vivo a un programa de entrevistas en la radio ?! ¡Esa no es una buena estrategia de negocios, te lo digo!" Marco añadió. Star levantó una ceja.

"...¿ahora que?" Star dijo, absolutamente confundida por lo que Marco estaba tratando de hacer.

"Oh, uh, no importa. Tenemos que encontrar a Ponyhead. Si tan solo supiéramos dónde ..." Marco fue interrumpido por la voz de Ponyhead de nuevo.

"¡También puedes encontrarme en este pequeño lugar del dojo para recibir autógrafos! Acabo de darme cuenta de dónde estoy. Los autógrafos cuestan alrededor de un millón de la moneda que tengas por cada letra, ¿Está bien? " Ponyhead dejó de hablar. Marco sacudió la cabeza con decepción.

"Oh, pobre sensei. Vamos. Tenemos que encontrar el dojo. Tengo la sensación de que no va a estar en el mismo lugar que antes". Marco dijo cuando él y Star comenzaron a correr.

"Al menos debería estar cerca, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Star.

"No ... tengo ... ni idea. La Tierra y Mewni chocaron. Realmente no sé dónde está nada ahora". Marco le dijo a Star. De repente una voz vino detrás de él.

"Tal vez yo pueda ayudar".

Marco gritó, viendo a Janna aparecer detrás de él. Él saltó.

"¡JANNA! ¿Cómo-" Marco se rascó la cabeza, completamente confundido. "¡Estabas en una camilla! ¿Cómo los paramédicos no te vieron dejar-"

"Janna!" Dijo Star mientras atacaba a Janna con un gran abrazo. "Oh, nunca pensé que te vería a ti y a tu escalofrío nunca más". Janna le devolvió el abrazo.

"Gracias. Estoy orgulloso de ello". Janna dijo mientras hacía una reverencia. "Woah, tus corazones se han ido ... ¿te hiciste una cirugía plástica o algo así? Siempre he querido ver eso". Marco la miró fijamente.

"¿Cómo supiste que estábamos aqui?" Marco le preguntó.

"Fácil. Te seguí." Janna dice mientras sacaba un dispositivo de rastreo. Marco lo miró de cerca, revelando un pequeño punto rojo. Marco se movió un paso hacia la derecha. Lo mismo hizo el punto.

"¡Janna! ¿Me tienes chipeado o algo?" Preguntó Marco, mirando por todo su cuerpo por un pequeño chip en su piel.

"No podrías manejar la verdad si te lo dijera." Janna respondió. Los ojos de Marco se agrandaron. Frenéticamente buscó un chip en su cuerpo mientras ella y Star hablaban.

"Entonces, Janna, estamos tratando de encontrar a nuestros amigos y familiares desde que Mewni y la Tierra se unieron. Ahora todo aquí es diferente. ¡Probablemente Marco ni siquiera sepa dónde está su casa ahora!" Star explicó. Marco se congeló, se enredó en su sudadera con capucha con la capucha casi cubriéndose la cara.

"¡¿Espera que?!" Marco dijo mientras perdía el equilibrio, "¡AH!" Cayó hacia atrás, todavía enredado en un paño rojo.

"Entonces, ¿Mewni y la Tierra se combinaron en un solo mundo? ... increíble". Janna respondió.

"¿Cómo puedes actuar asi?, ¿No te afecta en absoluto?". Marco añadió, desenredándose de su chaqueta.

"Estás hablando con alguien que practica artes oscuras". Janna declaró.

"Buen punto." Marco respondió.

"De todos modos, ¿puedes ayudarnos? Ya sabemos dónde está Ponyhead. Simplemente no sabemos dónde está todo y todos porque el mundo ha cambiado. Debes saber algo que nosotros no". Dijo Star. Janna miró a su alrededor, asegurándose de que nadie la estuviera mirando.

"Sígueme." Janna les dijo. Siguieron a Janna, que comenzó a caminar por una conocida calle Echo creek.

* * *

El tiempo pasó hasta que el trío llegó a la casa de Janna.

"¡¿Cómo encontraste tu casa tan rápido ?!" Preguntó Marco.

"La casa está chipeada". Janna dijo antes de sacar su dispositivo de rastreo una vez más, revelando una pequeña casa blanca en el mapa.

"No se por que pregunto" Marco se dijo a sí mismo. Entraron a la casa para encontrar a sus padres en la sala de estar, bebiendo té. Lo más espeluznante era que llevaban la misma ropa y bebían exactamente el mismo té que tenían antes. La casa olía a menta y un ligero aroma a lavanda.

"Oh, hola niños". El padre de Janna dijo.

"Hola corazon". Su madre agregó.

"Oigan. Voy a ir arriba." Janna dijo mientras Star y Marco los miraban con una mirada extraña.

"En caso de que-" Star le preguntó a Marco.

"No los cuestiones". Marco le dijo a ella. Entraron en la sala de olivos oscuros de Janna, viendo todas sus figuras de artes oscuras. Marco se detuvo justo frente a su mascota gigante del ojo que todos vieron el otro día.

"¿UH Hola?" Marco dijo, vacilante. El globo ocular parpadeó dos veces hacia él. Él retrocedió un poco.

"Aww. Le gustas". Janna le dijo. Marco no perdió contacto visual con el globo ocular gigante, principalmente por miedo.

"¿Como sabes eso?" Preguntó Marco, un poco asustado.

"¡Enfóquense, chicos! Ahora, dijiste que puedes ayudarnos". Dijo Star. Janna se tomó un segundo para revisar su entorno una vez más.

"Miren esto." Janna les contó mientras sacaba su computadora portátil y la ponía en su cama. Marco y Star se acercaron a ella. En él había un fondo de Marco en Mackie Hand con una gorra roja en la cabeza, cantando con un cepillo para el pelo en su habitación. La boca de Star se abrió de par en par antes de girar su cabeza hacia Marco.

"¡Janna! ¡¿Cómo conseguiste esta foto ?!" Marco exclamó. "Es el chip, ¿verdad? Es el chi" dijo Marco mientras buscaba su cuerpo nuevamente, cayendo al suelo un segundo después. "¡AH!" Star volvió la cabeza hacia Marco, que estaba acostado en el suelo, con un poco de dolor en la espalda. "Solo ... solo ... no me mires. Tengo vergüenza". Marco dijo cuando ella tomó su capucha, se la puso sobre la cabeza y la apretó con las cuerdas de su sudadera. Star se ríe silenciosamente para sí misma.

"Muy lindo." Star se dijo a sí misma.

Janna comenzó a escribir un montón de códigos en su computadora portátil mientras Marco se levantaba, la capucha aún firmemente en su cabeza. Pequeñas cajas negras aparecieron en la pantalla; toneladas de ellos, de hecho. Una pantalla de repente apareció con las palabras O.G.M. Marco se quedó sin aliento, quitándose la capucha de la cabeza.

"Espera, ¿estás haciendo lo que creo que estás haciendo?" Preguntó Marco.

"Si te refieres a hackear el satélite espacial de la Organización Galáctica Mundial para buscar secuencias de video en vivo, entonces sí". Janna le dijo.

"Woah, woah, ¿cuándo aprendiste a hackear los sistemas informáticos del gobierno?" Preguntó Marco, preguntándose cómo empezó todo esto.

"Oooo me encanta mirar el espacio!" Dijo Star mientras marco esta haciendo un facepalm

"Solo voy a estar tranquilo". Marco dijo, amortiguado por las manos en la boca.

"Está bien, así que voy a mostrar una transmisión en vivo de las cámaras de O.G.M." Janna dijo mientras tecleaba en su teclado, mostrando una imagen en vivo de la Tierra y Mewni combinados. Los tres se quedaron sin aliento. Nunca antes habían visto un planeta tan hermoso. Los colores de ella eran tan vibrantes. Para ellos era un mundo completamente nuevo y no podían esperar para explorar un poco más.

"Yo ... no puedo creer lo que estoy mirando". Marco dijo, asombrado.

"Marco ... somos la razón de esto. ¿Puedes creerlo? Todo se debe a nuestro". Star iba a decir amor hasta que se dio cuenta de que Janna todavía estaba en la habitación, aunque Marco sabía exactamente lo que iba a decir. Marco tomó su mano, muy agradecido por la presencia de Star en su vida en lugar de estar separada por dimensiones. Para pensar, un simple sentimiento de amor tenía la capacidad de combinar dos mundos enteros. Se dieron cuenta de que su amor es más poderoso de lo que pensaban.

"Está bien, voy a ampliar nuestra ubicación". Janna tomó su dispositivo de rastreo, tomó las coordenadas de su ubicación actual y las puso en el sistema informático. Las cámaras se acercaron a la casa de Janna. Se alejó un poco para examinar el área.

"Así que parece que los edificios y los puntos de referencia se combinaron, al igual que los dos mundos ... genial. Imagina el inframundo y una tienda de vudú en un solo lugar". Janna dijo.

"Si mi casa está en el bosque de la muerte incierta, voy a ...", se dijo Marco a sí mismo.

"¡Oye, está abandonado el Castillo de las Mariposas!" Star dijo, señalando un cierto punto en la alimentación.

"¡Y ... edificios de la ciudad! ¡Y mira lo lleno que está! Es como que Echo Creek ahora tiene su propio Time Square (Barrio de Manhattan)". Marco añadió.

"Entonces, ¿qué lugar estabas buscando exactamente?" Les preguntó Janna.

"El dojo en la plaza Hill-Trank". Dijo Marco.

"Está bien. Veamos ..." Janna comenzó a buscar en el mapa. "Ah, ahí está". Janna les dijo mientras se acercaba.

"¡Ohhhhh se combina con el templo del monstruo! ¡Mira, cada piso es una de las tiendas de la plaza! Janna, ¿puedes poner las coordenadas en tu dispositivo de seguimiento?", Preguntó Star.

"Listo." Janna dijo, mostrando un punto azul parpadeante en su dispositivo de rastreo.

"WOW, Janna. ¡Siempre estás un paso adelante del juego!" Star le dijo a ella.

"Sí, ahora que lo pienso, siempre sabes qué hacer antes de que cualquiera de nosotros pida algo". Marco añadió.

"Bueno, debería haberte dicho que puedo predecir el futuro". Janna dijo. Marco y Star se quedaron sin aliento. "¡Bromeo! ... Bromeo ... pero si tuviera una bola de cristal podría ... pero son muy caras".

"¿Qué hay de las imitaciones de una bola de cristal?" Marco le preguntó.

"Oh, por favor, los aficionados usan imitaciones. Estás hablando con un profesional que se ha separado de sí misma". Janna dijo.

"Oh sí, lo había olvidado." Marco recordó.

"Bueno, entonces, sigamos nuestro camino. Quiero asegurarme de que todos estén seguros y contabilizados. Nunca se sabe dónde podría terminar alguien". Dijo Star.

La mamá y el papá de Marco se despertaron en lo que parecía un bosque oscuro. No había nada más que árboles a su alrededor y ningún edificio a la vista. El olor a pino era súper fuerte y el suelo debajo de ellos estaba lleno de ramitas y hojas. Rafael voltea su cuerpo hacia Angie, quien todavía estaba tirada en el suelo. Angie comenzó a ganar conciencia.

"¡Cariño! ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo está nuestra Mariposa?" Preguntó Rafael, colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de Angie. Miró hacia abajo para ver a mariposa dormida en su pose.

"Ella está bien, Rafael. La pregunta es, ¿dónde estamos? Y ... ¿qué pasó?" Angie le preguntó. Intentaron mirar alrededor, pero no pudieron ver nada. Rafael chasqueó los dedos con una idea. Sacó una linterna de su bolsillo.

"Sabía que necesitaría esto algún día". Dijo mientras encendía la linterna. Ambos se pusieron de pie y Rafael lo agitó, apuntando a cada área. Debe haber habido árboles por millas. Una voz se oye de repente en la distancia. De repente gira su cuerpo para apuntarlo con su linterna.

"¡¿Quién eres tú?!" Pregunto.

**¡CAPÍTULO 2 PRÓXIMAMENTE!**

_¡Gracias a uno de mis seguidores de Instagram, , por traducir esto para mí! Muchas gracias!_


	2. Capítulo 2- Ponyhead La película

**¡****VER LA FINAL DE LA SERIE DE STAR VS. ANTES DE LEER ESTA HISTORIA!**

* * *

**Capítulo 2- Ponyhead La película**

Star, Marco y Janna se dirigieron al dojo, observando todas las vistas que su nuevo mundo tenía para ofrecer. Afortunadamente, estaba cerca, así que no tuvieron que caminar mucho para llegar allí. Fue un poco surrealista. Ver castillos junto a rascacielos era algo completamente nuevo. Además, los olores; El aroma de la pizza, los tacos ... y el estiércol de cabra no son algo que vaya de la mano.

Aunque los tres se estaban acostumbrando bien, los humanos a su alrededor no lo estaban tomando tan bien. Muchos de ellos estaban corriendo por el pánico. Muchos parecían aterrorizados porque los monstruos ahora vagaban por las calles. Si solo entendieran que los monstruos son en realidad muy agradables. No se han calmado ni un poco desde que Mewni y la Tierra chocaron. Star cayó detrás del grupo con el ceño fruncido en su rostro. Marco se dio cuenta y se acercó a ella de inmediato.

"¿Star?" Marco dijo, poniendo una mano en su hombro. Star volvió la cabeza para mirarlo.

"Oh, estoy bien ... quiero decir ... solo ver a todos asustados por un par de monstruos otra vez ... es solo-" Star suspiró. Marco sabía lo duro que trabajaba Star para que los mewmanos y monstruos se llevaran bien en Mewni. Solo podía imaginar lo frustrante que era para ella verlo pasar de nuevo.

"Oye, arreglamos esto antes. Estoy seguro de que podemos arreglarlo otra vez". Marco miró la mano de Star. "Lo haremos juntos como lo hicimos antes". Marco dijo mientras él tomaba su mano. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa a él.

"Gracias, Marco". Star respondió mientras descansaba su cabeza en el hombro de Marco.

"Entonces ... ¿por qué necesitamos encontrar a Ponyhead?" Preguntó Marco.

"¿Un Ponyhead vivo, flotante e incorpóreo en un mundo con una tonelada de seres humanos que nunca han visto un monstruo antes, excepto los falsos en la televisión? Piensa en ello". Star dijo, tratando de hacer un punto.

"Cierto ..." respondió Marco.

"Y si Ponyhead está en el dojo ... el templo del monstruo ... uh ... el lugar ... entonces quizás todos los demás también estén allí; mamá, papá, Eclipsa, Tom. Podría ser mucho más fácil encontrar a todos de lo que Nosotros pensamos." Star dijo, optimista.

"Sí ... excepto por mi familia. No estaban cerca del Templo de los Monstruos", respondió Marco frunciendo el ceño. Star vio la preocupación en los ojos de Marco.

"Oye, los encontraremos. Lo prometo". Star le dijo. Marco asintió, devolviéndole la sonrisa. Él besó la cabeza de Star suavemente, haciéndola sonrojarse. Ella también le dio un beso a Marco en la mejilla. Marco se sonrojó incluso más que Star. También le hizo reír un poco.

"Así que ... tengo una pregunta". Marco le dijo a Star.

"Siiii?" Star dijo, curiosa.

"¿Alguna vez te he presentado la comida italiana?" Marco le preguntó. Star tuvo que tomarse un segundo para pensar.

"¿Italiana? Uhhhhhh no. ¿Por qué?" Se preguntó Star.

"Oh, uh ... no hay razón". Marco respondió antes de apartar la mirada, tratando de actuar indiferente. Star se preguntó qué diablos era eso. Luego se distrajo con la luz del sol golpeando la cara de Marco. Marco regreso la mirada, viendo a Star hipnotizada por él.

"¿Star?" Dijo Marco.

"Jejeje ... tu cara". Respondió Star mientras se retiraba. Marco levantó una ceja.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en mi cara?" Marco dijo, empezando a entrar en pánico. Star intentó calmarlo envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de los suyos.

"No te preocupes por eso. Estás bien". Dijo Star, descansando su cabeza en el hombro de Marco. Marco estaba confundido. ¿Estaba bien? No importa. Le gustaba cómo Star sostenía su brazo. Le hizo sentirse contento. Marco correspondió y colocó su cabeza sobre la de Star. Janna se giró un poco para mirar hacia atrás mientras caminaba delante de ellos, sonriendo al ver que se acurrucaban mientras caminaban.

"Ya era hora." Janna murmuró en voz baja.

"Eh, ¿de que hablas?" Marco dijo, sin prestar toda la atención.

"Oh, uh ... nada. Continúa". Janna respondió con una sonrisa. Marco de repente sintió un repentino zumbido en su bolsillo. Entonces, Space Unicorn comenzó a sonar. Rápidamente, sacó un teléfono de su bolsillo. El hurgo y perdió su agarre en la emoción, haciendo malabarismos de mano en mano y de alguna manera evitando que golpeara el suelo.

"¿Tuviste tu celular todo este tiempo?" Star le preguntó, absolutamente sorprendida

"¡Pensé que no habría señal después de lo que pasó!" Marco lloró, tomando el teléfono en la mano. Jadeó cuando vio el identificador de llamadas. "¡Es mi mamá!"

"¡Responde! ¡Responde!" Gritó Star, tomando el brazo de Marco y agitándolo. Marco tomó el teléfono, pulsó el botón de llamada de respuesta y se lo puso en la oreja.

"¡¿Mamá?!" Marco dijo, ansioso por hablar con ellos.

"¡Marco! ¡Cariño! ¡Estás bien! ¡Gracias a Dios!" Angie exclamó en el otro extremo del teléfono.

"¡Hola hijo!" Rafael añadió.

"¡Sí, sí, estoy bien! ¡No te preocupes por mí! ¡¿Cómo estás? ¡¿Cómo está Mariposa ?!" Preguntó Marco, manteniendo el teléfono cerca de su oreja.

"¡Ella esta bien! ¡Es una soldado tan pequeña como su hermano mayor!" Angie le dijo. Marco sonrió, aliviado de saber que su hermana estaba ilesa. Una de las últimas cosas que querría es que su hermanita salga lastimada. "¡Y sí, igualmente estamos muy bien! Conocimos a una amiga encantadora en el bosque que nos está ayudando ..." ¡Shzzzzzz! "-gran per-" ¡Shzzzzzz! "- nos hizo para-" Shzzzz! "La voz de Angie de repente desapareció en la estática.

"Espera ... ¿con quién te encontraste en el bosque? Creo que estás perdiendo la señal". Preguntó Marco rápidamente, ahora muy preocupado. ¿Quién en el mundo estaba con su familia? "¡Mamá!" El intentó. "Estás perdiendo. La. Seeegggnnnallall". Repitió Marco, tratando de comunicarse con ella lo más claramente posible.

"¡Oh! Bueno, no te esfuerces-" ¡Shzzzz! "-¡Estamos bien! Solo toma ca-" ¡Shzzzz! "-sí. Te quiero mucho, mu-" Shzzzzz! ", Angie trató de decir antes de que la llamada terminara con un pitido.

"¡Mamá mamá!" Marco lloró, tratando de agarrarla de nuevo. Fue muy tarde. "Bueno, al menos sé que están bien ... supongo ... solo le diré que me envíe un mensaje de texto en caso de una emergencia". Marco dijo, suspirando un poco cuando comenzó a tocar su pantalla y enviar un mensaje. Star pudo ver que estaba preocupado por ellos. Ella extendió la mano y le puso una mano tranquilizadora en el hombro.

"Oye, Marco, está bien. Si dicen que están bien, entonces debes confiar en ellos". Star le sonrió. Marco le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió.

"Sí, tal vez tienes razón". Marco presionó enviar en su teléfono. "¡Bueno, al menos mi teléfono celular está funcionando! ¡La positividad es clave!" Marco dijo, mirando su teléfono en la mano.

"Amigo, podría haberte dicho eso hace unas horas. He estado en contacto con Tom todo este tiempo". Janna agregó, sacando casualmente su teléfono celular y enviando mensajes de texto para demostrarlo.

"Espera." Star detuvo a ella y a Marco en su camino, colocando un brazo frente a él, golpeando accidentalmente a Marco en la cara.

"¡Ay!"

"Espera, ¿has estado hablando con Tom? ¿Sabes dónde está?" Se preguntó Star.

"Sí, está a salvo en casa en el inframundo. Está bien". Janna respondió, sin siquiera mirar hacia arriba mientras seguía enviándole mensajes.

"Bueno, ahora sabemos dónde está. Esa es una persona de nuestra lista". Marco agregó

"Sí, eso es un alivio. Espera, espera, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas hablando con uh ... con Tom?" Preguntó Star, emocionándose un poco al escuchar los detalles.

"Oh, uh, desde que fuiste a esa reunión con la Alta Comisión de Mágia o lo que sea. Le di uno de mis viejos teléfonos porque su espejo fue destruido por un cuervo gigante. Entonces, le di mi número. No ha dejado de enviarme mensajes de texto desde ". Janna se encogió de hombros antes de comenzar a enviar mensajes de texto nuevamente. Star hizo una sonrisa descarada.

"Uh huh ... continúa ... por favor". Star le dijo que tenía una sonrisa brillante en su rostro. Janna tiene su cara usualmente 'sin expresión'.

"...no es lo que tu crees." Janna le dijo, tratando de parecer casual. Star podía decir que estaba escondiendo algo.

"¿A no?" Star se rió. Janna se quedó en silencio.

"... Le ruego al quinto ..." dijo Janna antes de darse la vuelta y seguir caminando. Star respaldada, absolutamente confundida.

"Espera, ¿qué le estás suplicando a una quinta parte de? ¿Una quinta parte de una pizza? O una quinta parte de un-" Star comenzó, pero Marco se acercó a ella, tomó sus manos y las puso sobre los hombros de Star.

"¿Star?" Dijo Marco. Star volvió la cabeza hacia él.

"Estoy realmente confundida. Como, ¿qué significa eso?" Star siguió adelante.

"Star, te lo diré más tarde." Marco le dijo a ella.

"Pero ..." Star suspiró, queriendo tener una respuesta. "Biieeeen". Ella dijo que Marco puso su brazo alrededor de ella, comenzando a caminar de nuevo.

Pasó algo de tiempo antes de que los tres llegaran a la recientemente combinada Monster Temple Plaza.

"Finalmente ... lo logramos". Star se quedó sin aliento cuando los tres se detuvieron frente a él. Levantaron la vista hacia arriba. "... Ya sabes, olvidé lo alto que era".

"¿No estabas allí hace unas horas?" Marco le preguntó.

"Siiip". Star respondió alegremente. "Y mira, mi habitación todavía está aquí!"

"Entonces, ¿dónde está el dojo?" Preguntó Janna. Marco simplemente señaló a la parte superior. El Dojo estaba sentado justo en la cima de la montaña.

"Por supuesto. Naturalmente." Añadió Star, dejando escapar un suspiro. "Muy bien, todos, vamos a empezar a escalar". Dijo Star mientras comenzaba a dar los primeros pasos.

"Uh, Star?" Marco dijo, tratando de llamar su atención.

"Marco, sé que no quieres subir estos cientos de pasos y que ya te costó un poco más llegar hasta aquí, pero no tenemos una opción", respondió Star hasta que Marco se aclaró la garganta, llamando su atención. . Señaló hacia abajo y hacia la derecha. Justo al lado de esos mismos pasos, había una escalera mecánica. La cabeza de Star se inclinó antes de que ella extendiera sus brazos hacia la escalera mecánica.

"¿Por qué Mewni no tenía esto? ¿Por qué Mewni tenía que ser tan anticuada?" Gruñó Star mientras levantaba la cabeza, dirigiéndose hacia la escalera mecánica. Marco y Janna lo siguieron. Marco se paró al lado de Star cuando Janna caminó frente a ellos, enviando mensajes de texto en su teléfono una vez más. Star se puso de puntillas, tratando desesperadamente de ver si todavía le estaba enviando mensajes de texto a Tom. Janna miró por encima del hombro, habiendo notado la enorme sonrisa de Star por el rabillo del ojo.

"Hehehehehehe" Star se rió. Marco agarró el hombro de Star y la trajo de vuelta, de pie.

"¿Qué estás haciendo ...", dijo Marco, manteniendo una cara seria.

"¡Oh, vamos! Realmente quiero saber qué está pasando con Janna y Tom". Star respondió. "Mira, después de la ruptura entre él y yo, encontré a alguien con quien estaré poco después". Star explicó. Marco sonrió. "Sólo quiero que Tom encuentre a esa persona especial en su vida también". Dijo Star mientras miraba a Janna. "Todos merecen un feliz para siempre, ¿no crees?"

"Sí, pero ... no creo que presionar a Janna sea la forma de hacerlo, ¿sabes?" Marco le dijo en voz baja. Star se cruzó de brazos mientras algo de su cabello caía en su cara. Ella lo voló lejos de sus ojos.

"Bien. Tienes razón." Star estuvo de acuerdo.

"Tengo que decirlo, sin embargo ..." comenzó a decir Marco mientras Star sacudía aún más cabello de su rostro. "Yo también lo creo". Marco dijo con un guiño. Eso hizo que Star se sintiera un poco mejor, sabiendo que ambos pensaban lo mismo.

Cuando los tres subieron por la escalera mecánica, pudieron observar las muchas formas en que el Monster Temple había cambiado. Seguramente fue un espectáculo para la vista. Todas las habitaciones y salas del templo se han transformado en el tipo de tiendas que se pueden ver en un centro comercial. Les hizo apreciar un largo paseo por las escaleras mecánicas. Star echó un vistazo de cerca a todas y cada una de las tiendas, teniendo en cuenta a cuáles le gustaría detenerse ahora que tuvo la oportunidad una vez más. Marco, sin embargo, estaba mirando en la otra dirección.

"Oye ... deberías ver esto". Marco le dijo a ella.

"¿Qué cosa?" Preguntó Star. Marco la tomó y la hizo girar suavemente.

Star jadeó. "Wowwwwwww".

Frente a ellos había una vista impresionante de su mundo recién formado. El cielo estaba vivo con muchos tonos hermosos de púrpuras, rosas y naranjas cuando el sol se ponía. Las tres lunas en el cielo brillaban intensamente, cubriendo su ciudad con un resplandor brillante, a pesar de que el sol todavía era visible.

"¡Mira! ¡Ahí está mi casa!" Marco dijo mientras lo señalaba. "Es bueno saber que está cerca". El observó.

"Hay el castillo de Ponyhead, pero eso es fácil de detectar". Star añadió.

"Bueno ... está en el cielo así que ..." Marco se rió entre dientes.

"En realidad iba a decir porque las fiestas son muy ruidosas y puedes escuchar la música a kilómetros de distancia, pero eso también". Star respondió. Ambos se rieron antes de mirar la vista una vez más.

"Tengo que decir que esto es ... probablemente una de las cosas más hermosas que he visto". Star dijo alegremente. Marco giro la cabeza para mirarla.

"Estoy viendo una más hermosa". Marco dijo mientras miraba el dorado cabello de Star que brillaba en la puesta de sol y la forma en que sus ojos azules brillaban. Star rápidamente miró a Marco, quien le dio una suave sonrisa. Star se sonrojó. Se sentía tan afortunada de tener a alguien como Marco. Ella hizo lo único lógico y le hizo un ligero "boop" en la nariz con el dedo índice.

"Marco, perro astuto". Star le dijo. "Sabes, necesito comenzar a documentar estos momentos. ¡Nuevo mundo, nuevos recuerdos!" Star dijo mientras sacaba su teléfono, a punto de tomar una foto hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba muerto. Intentó apretar algunos botones, pero nada cambió. "Aw, me olvidé ... los poderes mágicos también esto".

"No te preocupes. Lo tengo". Marco dijo mientras sacaba su teléfono celular y sacaba su cámara. Tomó una instantánea de la vista antes de girarla, y les tomó una foto a las dos. Star le sonrió. "Necesitaba un nuevo fondo de pantalla de todos modos".

Marco se rió entre dientes. Después de darle un codazo juguetón, Star echó un vistazo al teléfono y echó un vistazo a la foto de los dos.

"Awww, míranos". Dijo Star. Marco vio como una encantadora sonrisa crecía en su rostro. Recorrió las fotos de Marco, viendo algunas fotos, todo el camino de vuelta, encontrando algunas fotos de cuando se conocieron. "Hemos recorrido un largo camino".

Star comenzó a recordar el primer día que conoció a Marco. Recordó cómo Marco luchó para mantenerla a salvo de los matones de Ludo en el Stop N 'Slurp. Ella recordó su cara cuando vio la Arcada Amatista. Ella recordó cuando Marco hizo sus Super Increíbles Nachos para que ella los probara por primera vez. Marco vio que su sonrisa se iluminaba aún más. Verla con el teléfono le dio una idea.

"¿Sabes qué? Necesitas un teléfono celular". Marco le dijo a ella.

"¿Espera que?" Dijo Star.

"Sí. Ya es hora de que te ayude a adaptarte a una vida sin magia. Ya sabes, como viven los humanos". Marco dijo mientras se encogía de hombros. Star giro la cabeza para mirar a Marco.

"Además, deberías tomar algunas fotos propias ... ya sabes ... para que podamos documentar algunos nuevos recuerdos ... juntos".

Marco le sonrió mientras Star le devolvió la sonrisa. "Compraremos uno aquí después de encontrar a Ponyhead. Todavía debería tener algo de dinero en mi bolsillo". Marco dijo mientras metía la mano en sus bolsillos.

"Oh, Pfft, Marco, no tienes que comprarme nada ..." Star comenzó, mientras buscaba en sus propios bolsillos. O había nada en ellos. "Está bien, no importa, ¿cuánto tienes?" Preguntó Star.

"Uhhh ..." Marco sacó un montón de billetes. "$ 650. Creo que solo tengo lo suficiente. Lo bueno es que St. Olga todavía está en este mundo o, de lo contrario, estaría en bancarrota".

"¿No te pagan todos los meses? ¿A dónde va todo?" Preguntó Star.

"Bueno, primero yo-".

"Oh, estamos aquí". Janna interrumpió. La escalera mecánica llegó a su fin, deteniéndose justo frente al Dojo en la cima de la montaña. Había una ligera brisa empujando contra ellos. Podían sentir el frío que venía por estar tan alto. Se acercaron a la puerta del dojo, oyendo ruidos de repiqueteo y ruidos provenientes del interior. El trío se detuvo en sus pistas.

"Ohhhh no". Marco hizo una mueca.

"Pony, ¿qué hiciste ...", se preguntó Star mientras corrían rápidamente hacia la puerta. Janna intentó abrirlo, pero estaba cerrado.

"Tenemos un problema." Janna dijo, tirando de la puerta una y otra vez.

"Ugh, Ponyhead!" Marco gruñó cuando Star se puso delante de él.

"Retrocede. Tengo esto". Star se agachó en la posición de patada perfecta.

"¡AAAAAHHHH!" Gritó Star, pateando la puerta. La puerta se abrió de golpe, revelando que Sensei y Ponyhead entrenaban y Seahorse grababa la pelea con su cámara. Star y la pandilla estaban extremadamente confundidos.

"¿Poni?" Star pronunció.

"Sensei?" Dijo Marco.

"B-fly!" Ponyhead exclamó.

"Hermano!" Sensei pronunció.

"Greg!" Janna dijo, sacando una cabeza de esqueleto de su bolsillo.

"¿Qué ..." se preguntó Marco.

"He estado buscando esto por mucho tiempo. Estoy tratando de devolverle la vida a un esqueleto". Janna dijo con una risita. Todos en la habitación solo miraron fijamente a Janna hasta que Star rompió el silencio.

"Ponyhead, ¿qué está pasando?" Preguntó Star, rascándose la cabeza. Ponyhead y Sensei se calmaron y se alejaron un poco el uno del otro.

"Oh, sí, probablemente es por lo que está sucediendo esto, que es definitivamente lo que esperaría de cualquiera. Bueno, sí, está bien, así que no sé si escuchaste que el Show de Ponyhead ahora es un programa de entrevistas de radio porque los espejos mágicos cayeron ". Ponyhead comenzó a explicar.

"Créeme. Todo el pueblo lo oyó". Marco dijo, cruzando los brazos.

"Bueno, así es como quería que estuviera bien. Quiero ser mundialmente famosa, ¿vale? Ahora pensé que el Show de Ponyhead necesitaba más. Ya sabes, un poco de dinamismo. Así que, después de ese gigantesco destello de luz y todo eso, Acabé aquí y veo este musculoso trozo aquí ...

"Oye." Sensei interrumpió.

"Sí, entonces fue cuando decidí que el Show de Ponyhead necesita una película de kung fu ..." Ponyhead les dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro. Star y Marco se miraron con caras que claramente decían, '¿estás bromeando?' Antes de que Marco vio a Sensei y levanta una ceja.

"Uh ... me gustaría ... ser famoso". Sensei le dijo. Marco le dio una mirada desconcertada en su rostro. "¡Ella dijo que me pagaría!"

Star de cara, caminó hacia Ponyhead. Janna estaba junto a Sensei.

"Amigo, tengo otra manera de obtener algo de dinero". Dijo Janna.

"¿Cual?" Preguntó Sensei. Janna miró su cabeza esquelética, acariciándola.

"Dame un pedazo de piel y cabello y obtendrás $ 650". Janna le dijo a él. Marco rápidamente volteo a ver

"Espera, tengo $ 650!" Marco frunció el ceño.

"Exactamente." Janna dijo con una sonrisa irónica mientras sostenía $ 650 en su mano.

"No ... no, no, Janna!" Marco revisó sus bolsillos. No había nada en ellos. "¿Me robaste mi dinero?" Marco dijo, caminando hacia ella y Sensei. Star y Ponyhead estaban charlando en otra área de la habitación.

"Estamos muy contentos de saber que estás bien". Star le dijo a ella.

"¡Me alegro de ver a mi mejor amiga!" Ponyhead exclamó. Marco la vio a ella con una ceja levantada. "Oh, y Apestorpe, sí". Ponyhead agregó mientras Star la agarraba en un abrazo. Sólo duró un segundo o dos. "Está bien, B-fly, nivelado conmigo. ¿Qué pasó? Ya sabes, ¿con la luz gigante y los dos mundos juntos ahora?" Ella le pregunto

"Es una larga historia, yo-" dijo Star, interrumpida por una puerta que se abría frente a la que habían atravesado. Surgió una mujer. Ella tenía el pelo plateado y llevaba un vestido azul.

"¡Star!" Moon entró por la puerta.

"¡Mamá! ¡Estás aquí!" Star lloró mientras corría hacia su madre, abrazándola en un abrazo amoroso. "¿Dónde está papá? ¿Y Eclipsa y ... y Globgor y ... Meteora?"

"Oh, ya conoces a tu padre. Está explorando ... haciendo un trecho de la tierra ahora que el mundo ha cambiado. En cuanto a todos los demás, bueno, no estoy muy seguro. Aunque los encontraremos. Lo prometo. " Moon dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Star. "¡Oh, cariño! Me alegro de que estés bien". Moon le dijo a ella.

Marco caminó detrás de Star justo cuando la Moon levantó su cabeza. Soltó a su hija, sorprendida. "Marco! Pero ... cómo ..."

"Star y yo corrimos hacia un portal en el cielo y ... bueno ..." Marco procedió a hacer un efecto de sonido boom con su boca. "Ahora la Tierra y Mewni están juntos". Marco explicó antes de tomar la mano de Star. "Al igual que cómo nos pertenecemos juntos". Marco dijo con una sonrisa.

Moon estaba tan feliz de ver a su hija tan feliz. Ella sabía que Marco significa todo para ella. Se sentía tan bien por dentro. Claro, la magia se había ido y su mundo ha cambiado por completo. Lo que era más importante para ella, sin embargo, era la familia. Sabiendo que ella los tomó y los abrazó.

"Estoy tan feliz por ustedes dos". Moon dijo mientras se limpiaba una lágrima. "Ustedes dos tienen mi bendición de seguro". Añadió en voz muy baja.

Los ojos de Star se apagaron.

"Espera qué ..." preguntó Star. Marco no estaba prestando atención.

"Um ... ¡nada! ¡Nada en absoluto, mi amor!" Moon dijo mientras le daba a Star y Marco un apretón apretado. Todos se sueltan el uno al otro.

"¡Oh! ¡Mamá, mamá, mamá! ¿Ya has mirado mi habitación?" Preguntó Star mientras se alejaba, ansiosa por ir a verlo.

"Fui por la puerta, pero no miré dentro. ¡Oh, Star! ¿Viste los pasos en movimiento?" Moon le preguntó, apuntando hacia el exterior.

"En movimiento -... ¡Oh! Mamá, eso es una escalera mecánica". Star le dijo.

"¿En serio? Deberíamos haber tenido esos en Mewni". Moon se encogió de hombros.

"...¡eso es lo que dije!" Star se echó a reír cuando Marco se acercó a Ponyhead para darle a Star y a su madre un poco de tiempo para volver a conocerse.

"Entonces, Apestorpe ..." dijo Ponyhead mientras aplicaba bálsamo para los labios. "¿Qué fue eso?" Ponyhead le dio un codazo.

"¿Que cosa?" Preguntó Marco.

"¡Hola! No estoy ciega. Tenías la mano de Star. ¿Ahora eres una cosa? Por favor, dime que eres una cosa ahora. Estaré tan feliz. No es broma. No estoy bromeando". Dijo Ponyhead, flotando a su alrededor en círculos.

"... sí ... somos una pareja ... si eso es lo que ... me-". Marco dijo antes de taparse las orejas. Él sabía lo que venía. Ponyhead se iluminó de emoción.

"¡AAAAAHHH! ¡POR FIN! ¡USTEDES TARDARON UNA ETERNIDAD!" Ponyhead exclamó levantando su cabeza en alto y saltando sobre la cabeza de Marco.

"¡Ah! ¡Ponyhead! Tengo oídos, ¿sabes?" Marco le recordó cuando dichas orejas sonaban. Todos dejaron de hablar y voltearon a ver, preguntándose qué demonios había pasado.

"¿Qué están mirando? Estamos teniendo una conversación privada. Continúe con la suya, ¿de acuerdo?" Ponyhead les dijo.

"En realidad, deberíamos irnos. Siento que vamos a necesitar dormir esta noche. ¿Qué tal si revisamos tu habitación? Está justo afuera de esta puerta y por el pasillo". Moon hizo un gesto hacia la puerta por la que acababa de entrar. Se dio la vuelta y saltó, viendo a un caballero musculoso de pie allí.

"Um ... hola, señor"

Sensei le devolvió el saludo con una cara en blanco. Star y Moon se dirigieron hacia la puerta. Star miró por encima de su hombro.

"¡Vamos chicos!" Ella los llamó. Marco y Ponyhead los siguieron por la puerta mientras Sensei y Seahorse estaban allí en el dojo. Después de un momento de silencio, Seahorse se volvió hacia él.

"¿Le gustaría continuar el rodaje, señor?" El caballito de mar le preguntó con una sonrisa muy inquietante.

"Amigo ... un caballito de mar me está hablando ..." respondió Sensei.

**¡Capítulo 3 muy pronto!**


End file.
